Evar'yah
Evar'yah are a humanoid species from the planet Evar, located in the Mempha Sector of the Pi Canis Sector Block. They are currently a member of the United Federation of Planets. Evar'yah are distinguishable from Humans because of their wide verity of skin colors, complete lack of Body Hair, their pointed ears, and silver slit pupil eyes. Noteable Evar'yah include Feli Ti Mezsh, Tov Jan Meit, Peya Tizma Tov, and Jeya Niri Tob. Biology Evar'yah are a bipedal humanoid species, with an average lifespan of 120 years (2400s). There are two genders - male and female. Evar'yah are similar in appearance to humans. The main physical differences are the Evar'yah's ridged heads, pointed ears, complete lack of Body Hair and the differences in skin colors. Other features include cat-like eyes, mainly a shiny silver in color, which allows an Evar'yah to see better in the dark than the average human, as well as, an additional pair of canine teeth, located on the upper jaw, for a total amount of six of these type of teeth. In addition, their hearts are located on the middle of the torso, behind the Sternum. Evar'yah blood is quite similar to Human Blood, as they are both Iron-Based. However, an Evar'yah's immune system will eventually reject any human blood that is placed within the body, but it will accept it long enough to work as a temporary substitute, and as such, Vise Versa. Although an Evar'yah's internal chemistry means that they cannot be affected by Alcoholic Drinks, making it near impossible for them to get drunk by conventional means, they are addicted to Chocolate, and will react to it badly if injested. In high amounts, an Evar'yah will suffer Theobromine poisoning, which will cause Dizziness, Nausea, Vomiting, Heart Palpitations, Hyperventilation, and eventual Death if not treated. Every year, an Evar'yah goes through a form of Shedding, much like Earth's Reptiles. This can cause them to be quite irritable, and quick to anger. This tends to happen around their Birthdate. Signs of the Shedding are an excessive amount of Scratching of Skin, Irritability, and a Short Temper. Male are Typically the taller of the two genders, and tend to be the more muscular. Their Genitalia is the same as humans. (For sake of PG-13, I won't go into... you know, detail.) Female's are similar in appearance to males, but they have the same key differences that Human Females do from Human Males. (Once again, PG-13.) As for facial features, the female's face tends to be more angular than round and typically have small tentacles that grow along their lower jaw. These growths happen around the age of 14 due to Puberty. The physical appearance of the Evar'yah varies between members due to the Species being composed of five 'Sub-Species'. Sub-Species There are five main species that are classified as Evar'yah. Like the Xindi, they mostly only differ in appearance, as most of their genetic code is similar. The Kojar Known as The Red Skins. Kojar Female.PNG|Kojar Female Evar Kojar.png|Kojar Male The Kojar are known for their Willpower and Physical Strength, and are Natural Warriors. They live in villages around and in the canyons of Evar. Some of this Sub-Species have moved underground, living in large communities in the tunnels. They provide Evar's main source of Mineral Resources. The Lenjar Known as The Yellow Skins. Lenjar Female.PNG|Lenjar Female Evar Lenjar.png|Lenjar Male The Lenjar are known for their Speed, and Grace, and are Natural Athletes. They live in vast underwater cities. They provide Evar's main sources of food, acquired from the creatures that swim in the depths. The Gujar Known as The Green Skins. Gujar Female.PNG| Gujar Female Evar Gujar.png| Gujar Male The Gujar are known for their infinite patience and high durability, and are Natural Diplomats. They Live in the dense Evarian Jungles as several different tribes. They mainly are Evar's judges, ambassadors, and peace-makers. The Wonjar Know as the Blue Skins. Wonjar Female.PNG| Wonjar Female Evar Wonjar.PNG| Wonjar Male The Wonjar are known for their prowess with technology, and are Natural Inventors and Engineers. They prefer to live upon the snowy Evarian Mountains. They are the creators of a vast majority of Evar's Technology. The Heen Known as The Grey Skins. Heen Female.PNG|Heen Female Evar Heen.png|Heen Male The Heen are known for their wide verity of skills, and are Natural Born Leaders. They live anywhere that they others do. They are mainly are Evar's leadership, banding the few together to make it better for the whole. Eventually, all of the 'sub-species' become the Heen as they age. Some are born a Grey Skin, but the others become Grey when they reach the 'Ben'kru', or Turning Point. This event usually takes place when an Evar'yah reaches the ends of his/her life. However, according to Evar'yah Legend, there is a Sixth Sub-Species. The Tisk Known as The No Color. Tisk Male.PNG|Tisk Male Tisk Female.PNG|Tisk Female These special Evar'yah are Albino and the chance of one occurring is 1 in 120,000,000,000,000. The Tisk is often seen as a special sign/signal of something incredibly good or bad. It was a Tisk that stopped the Ino War. Beside their White Skins, legends state that a Tisk also possesses a high amount of strength, much more than the average Evar'yah. This is theorized to be caused by a chemical imbalance, which is said to also causes Tisks to be unstable mentally. Culture Religion There are three main Religions in the Evar'yah Culture. The largest Evar'yah Religion, known as 'De'st Wran' is most like the Earth Religion of Christianity, both in principal and actions. However, instead of worshiping one God, followers worship The Seven Lords and The Lady; Lord of the Day, Lord of the Night, Lord of Life, Lord of Death, Lord of Luck, the Lords of Anger and Hate, and the Lady of Love. Romance The Evar'yah believe in, what can best be described as, a form of Chivalry (the combination of courage, honor, courtesy, justice, and a readiness to help the weak) and Courting (it is the role of a male to actively "court" or "woo" a female). Politics The Evar'yah world is ruled by an Elected Monarchy called The Evarian Government. An individual is elected, in a similar method as the U.S. President, and then that individual 'rules' until he/she either dies or steps down, wherein another individual will be elected. This leader is called the Rec't'Tain, or simply, Leader. The Leader's power is checked by a House of Communion, a group of four sub-leaders from each Sub-species, to ensure all of the Evar'yah are properly represented; a total of 20 Evar'yah make up the House. Evar's Ambassadors are called The Five, with one being One of The Five. The Five always travel together and each of the five Ambassadors represent one of the Sub-Species in order to provide equal representation for each. Technology Currently, The Evar'yah are Technologically Equal to Humans. Some sub-species use the available technology more than others, for example, The Kojar use it the least, living mostly in small Villages, while The Lenjar use it the most, constructing vast underwater cities. Although they may be considered technologically advanced, the Evar'yah have only constructed one style of warp capable space vessel, a short range transport ship, the Mezsh-Class. Currently, only six of these ships remain operable, with the natives of Evar relying heavily on Federation and Independent Vessels for Transportation of Supplies and Passengers. History The Evar'yah have not had a war in over 3,000 Earth Years. The last war, known as the 'Ino War', which translates to the End War, is what caused the division of the species into the five sub-groups. What exactly caused the division is unknown, but studies done by both the Evar'yah and the Federation have led to the conclusion that it was some form of biochemical weapon. The Evar'yah and the Federation Six years ago, the United Federation of Planets made contact with the Evar'yah for the first time. First Contact went well and the Evar'yah were quick to learn as much as they could about The Neenjar, or Colorful Skins. As of 2415, 153 Evar'yah, from each sub-species, have enlisted in Starfleet. One of these Evar'yah is Tov Jan Meit. Names When an Evar'yah is born, the child is given a surname made up of both the parents names. If Tov were to have children with Irsi, and he named his child Fob, the child's name would be Fob Irsi Tov. Now, there is a special case, Peya Tizma Tov. Born to her father, traditionally, she should have no First Last name as she had no mother, however, she has adopted her adoptive mother's name as her First Last name, making her Peya Tizma Tov. The female's name is always first. Food Below are some classic pieces of Evarian Cuisine. These dishes would be typical entrées served at a standard Evarian Meal. *Greesh-Limes *C'rek Bread *Bern Har'dini *Uin'na Jell Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant species Category:Federation members